Witch?
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: "Witch.. witch.. Bearhandsomeyuncondaismineeeeeeee.." Jaejoong memejamkan mata, saat mengucapkan mantera asalnya. /"Terimaksih karena sudah mengubahku jadi manusia sepertimu..."/Sebenarnya siapa yang penyihir? Jaejoong atau Yunho? temukan jawabanya disini.../YunJae/Romance and sweet/ficlet/BL and DLDR!


**Witch? **

.

.

Anna Kim

© YunJae

© PG-17

Ficlet/BoysLove/sweet/romance and humor/typo(s) and don't like don't read!

.

.

**Enjoy ^-^**

.

.

.

"Joongie mainnya jangan jauh-jauh, _arra_!" Nyonya Kim meneriaki putra tunggalnya yang berlari keluar rumah dari dalam dapur, "Ingat. Jam makan malam harus sudah ada di rumah. Kau dengar itu.." Nyonya Kim meninggikan volume suaranya.

"_Ne arraseo_ Mama.. Joongie akan pulang tepat waktu." Remaja cantik itu menyimbat dengan teriakan nyaringnya ia hanya khawatir jika Mama-nya tidak mendengar jelas, salahkan posisinya yang sudah melewati pagar pembatas rumah.

Kim Jaejoong, remaja berusia 18 tahun, berparas menawan sekaligus cantik meski pada kenyataannya dia seorang remaja laki-laki. Jaejoong keturunan penyihir yang tinggal di hutan selatan. Dengan riang Jaejoong berjalan menyelusuri hutan. Pakain terusan warna hitam berlengan panjang dengan _obie_ merah dibagian pinggang dan topi kain berbentuk kerucut setinggi 15 centi yang bertengger diatas kepala adalah ciri khas pakaian penyihir hutan selatan.

.

.

.

Hutan rapat dengan pohon menjulang yang tertutup daun rimbun. Pohon yang rata-rata sudah berusia ratusan tahun.

"_Ugh.._ untuk Joongie jalan lewat pinggiran sungai, jika tidak kulit Joongie pasti sudah gosong." Bibir plum semerah cherry milik Jaejoong mendumel sendiri ditengah jalan. Berjalan dengan gaya berjinjit karena sibuk mengibas rumput alang-alang tinggi yang menghalangi jalannya.

"_O-ow..."_ kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah saat matanya melihat pohon apel di hulu sungai. "Kemarin waktu Joongie lewat buahnya belum matang.."

"_Ughh slupp_..." Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya sendiri membayangkan manisnya buah apel merah yang bergelantungan di depannya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Dug.. dug.. sarak.._

Jaejoong melompat berulang-ulang berharap bisa menggapai satu saja buah apel yang berada di pokok dahan paling rendah, namun hasilnya nihil.

"_Pyuh_... susah sekali..." Jaejoong mulai kesal, sepertinya remaja laki-laki berparas cantik itu melupakan satu hal.

"Mwoya.. _pabo_... pakai sihir saja." Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya, "_Witch.. witch... drummbra kittykittypoooo_..." bibir plumnya sibuk berkomat-kamit membaca mantera yang telah diajarkan Mama Kim.

Dan apa yang terjadi? kilatan cahaya putih bersinar terang hingga membuat silau mengitari pohon apel hingga,

_Blizzzzzzzzz..._

Bukanya buah apel berjatuhan, namun justru pohon apel yang tadinya menjulang tinggi perlahan-lahan menyusut dan semakin menyusut lagi menjadi kerdil layaknya tanaman 'bonsai hias' dan tentu pengkerdilan diikuti dengan buah apelnya juga.

"_O-owww_."

Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan, "_Ottoke_? Joongie salah mantera... masa apelnya jadi sebesar kelingking Joongie," bibir plum Jaejoong terpout saat membandingkan besarnya apel yang setara dengan ujung jari kelingkinganya.

Jaejoong sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, remaja cantik itu tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh makhluk besar dengan bulu warna coklat gelap. Mengamatinya dengan seksama dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang seakan siap mencabik mangsanya.

.

.

.

_Sreakk..._

_Duk..._

_Duk.._

_Grrrrrr...grrrrrr..._

"Suara apa itu?" Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan bunyi dentuman keras berulang-ulang seolah menapak ditanah, suara yang terdengar dari arah belakang punggungnya. Perlahan Jaejoong berbalik, dan apa yang berada di depannya sukses membuat mata besar remaja berkulit mulus itu membelalak lebar.

"Mwo... be-beruaangg..." dengan panik tangannya menggerayangi tanah, mencari dimana letak tongkat sihirnya yang tadi sempat di telantarkan olehnya.

"_Witch.. witch.. Jejeyeoppoobearrrrrpinkyyyy tuk..tukkk_..."

_Loading..._

"_Andweeeee_..." Jaejoong melongo cengo kala menyadari yang diambilnya bukan tongkat sihir melainkan ranting kering.

_Grrr...ggrrrrrr..._

Jaejoong menyeret mundur bokongnya yang dalam keadaan terduduk. Jaejoong semakin takut saat mendapati sang binatang berbulu lagi besar itu semakin melangkah mendekat padanya.

_Sreak.._

Buntu akal.

Jaejoong memilih melepaskan topi sihirnya dan mengacungkan pada beruang yang terlihat buas didepannya, menarik nafas dan, "_Witch.. witch.. Bearhandsomeyuncondaismineeeeeeee_..."

_Hos..hoss..._

Jaejoong memejamkan mata, saat mengucapkan mantera asalnya.

Hening.

Jaejoong penasaan apa akibat dari mantera asal yang diucapakan tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir. Mengingat dengan tongkat sihir saja dirinya sering melakukan kesalahan.

Keadaan ricuh yang berubah menjadi hening membuat remaja cantik itu penasaran dan perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya,

_Glup.._

Jaejoong meneguk ludah kasar, pipinya bersemu merah. Ahh, sepertinya Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Jaejoong masih betah diam, tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa digerakkan. Jaejoong terlalu terpesona dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Tidak ada beruang ganas, tidak ada hewan buas, semuanya lenyap. Digantikan dengan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap berbalut kulit coklat caramel. Wajah yang tampan dengan mata serupa musang dan bibir berbentuk hati. Rambut coklat tua yang mengacak tertiup angin, menjadi penyempurna sosok tampan berrahang tegas yang berdiri tenang berjarak hanya berapa langkah saja dihadapan Jaejoong. Lantas apa yang membuat Jaejoong malu?

Oh, ternyata pemuda yang berdiri didepan Jaejoong tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun alias polos. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangnnya, remaja cantik itu tidak ingin melihat benda serupa miliknya yang menggantung diselangkangan pemuda itu.

"Ugh.. besar sekalii..." Jaejoong mengintip disela jarinya.

_Bruk.._

"_Omona_!" Jaejoong nyaris terjungkal saat dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu berlutut dengan posisi layaknya pengawal yang akan memberi laporan pada rajanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong ingin pingsan saat ini juga, jika bisa. remaja cantik itu tak kuat melihat senyum yang tersungging dari bibir sexy pemuda tampan didepannya, jangan lupakan iris musang yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens.

"Terimaksih karena sudah mengubahku jadi manusia sepertimu..."

"Maksudnya.. kau benar –benar beruang yang tadi?"

"Ne, aku beruang yang tadi... apa aku tadi menakutimu?"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian menggantinya dengan gelengan cepat. Dasar penyihir pinplan ^-^

"Aku ingin mengatakan jika kau cantik.. aku suka padamu.. tapi aku tidak bisa bahasa manusia. Jadi mungkin kau menganggapku akan menerkamu.." pemuda itu menunduk, tatapan matanya berubah sendu,

"Aku selalu menunggumu setiap sore, dan memperhatikanmu... maafkan aku.."

Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak beruang yang telah ia rubah wujudnya menjadi manusia tampan dengan mantera asalnya. "_Gwancahan.._ aku baik-baik saja.." Jaejoong tersenyum manis, membiarkan mata pemuda tampan itu menyelusuri lekuk paras sempurnanya. Saat surai hitam sedikit panjang Jaejoong mengacak tertiup angin, bias matahari sore yang menyinari kulit putih susunya membuat Jaejoong terlihat berkilau.

"Tapi, kau harus.. berpa-kai-an.." Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya,

"Kenapa tidak suka dengan aku yang seperti ini?"

"Bu-kan tidak suka, eumm tapi..." Jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah, remaja cantik itu bergerak gelisah, sesekali mata indahnya melirik sesuatu yang panjang milik beruang tampan yang mampu membuatnya merona hebat. _Aigoo.._

'Semoga kali ini tidak salah.'

Hup,

Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati dan, "_Witch..witchcloth_!"

_Slimmmmm..._

Dan,

_Jrengggg_

Jaejoong menatap puas pemuda tampan yang sudah berpakaian sama sepertinya hanya saja dengan bagian bawah mengenakan celana panjang hitam, berbeda dengan dirinya yang memakai terusan hingga mata kaki.

"Aku suka." pemuda tampan itu mengamati penampilannya sendiri,

.

.

.

Hembusan angin semakin kencang, perubahan alam yang tak bisa. Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi karena pada dasarnya perubahan cuaca di suatu wilayah dimana ditempati saat itu ada penyihir, maka cuaca mengikuti bagaiman perasaan sang penyihir.

Dan angin kencang yang berhembus ditepi sungai hingga membuat daun-daun berguguran. Perubahan cuaca mengikuti perasaan gugup penyihir cantik yang kini tersudut di bawah rindangnya pohon besar. Mata indahnya menatap gugup wajah tampan manusia beruang yang berdiri mengurung tubuhnya.

"Kau lupa mantera yang kau ucapkan tadi hem?" iris musang pemuda tampan itu menatap intens wajah Jaejoong,

"A-pa?.."

"Perlu ku ulang?... _Bearhandsomeyuncondaismineeeeeeee..._."

"Memang a-pa yang salah dengan man-ta itu?" ucap Jaejoong terbata dengan suara yang teramat pelan,

"Bear artinya beruang. _Handsome_?"

"Tampan." Sambung Jaejoong, "Dan Yun?" Jaejoong bertanya asal, demi kepala penyihir di wilayah hutan selatan Jaejoong bersumpah jika dirinya melihat seringaian dibibir pemuda tampan yang mengintimidasi dirinya saat ini.

"Yun-ho... namaku Yunho." Pemuda beruang itu menjawab tegas.

"Yunho..." Jaejoong mengulangi, "La-lu?.." Jaejoong terlihat sedang berpikir mengartikan ujung mantera yang disebutnya tadi."

_Deg.._

Lagi-lagi seringaian. Jaejoong serasa sulit bernafas saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh perutnya. Sangat terasa meski terhalau pakain yang ia kenakan.

"_Yuncondaismine_ bisa diartikan aku milikmu cantik."

Jaejoong menggigil, merasakan hembusan nafas panas Yunho yang menerpa telinga hingga tengkuknya, suara pemuda beruang yang terdengar berat dan sexy dan tentu mengandung sejuta makna akan arti 'aku milikmu cantik'

Jaejoong mempertanyakan akan nasib yang menimpanya saat ini. Nasib baikkah? Atau justru buruk.. hanya Kim Jaejoong yang tau ^-^

'Oh.. perawanku _ania_, keperjakaanku _hukss_...'

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

_Grrrrr...grrrr..._

.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

**Note** :

Hahhaaa... pundung dipojokkan T-T

Terinspirasi saat nonton kartun tom and jerry tadi pagi dengan judul **witch witch** ^-^ jadi kepikiran bikin ficlet YunJae kagak tau hasilnya gimana LOL

Mian banyak typo... ketik kilat pake ngantuk O.o

Happy YunJae Day ^-^


End file.
